Tubular connectors are commonly used in subsea and downhole locations. In such locations the connector are exposed to corrosive conditions and to the wear and detrimental affects of sediment, dirt, and circulating fluids. Further in such applications for a tubular connector, it is most advantageous if the tubular connector has as small a diameter as possible to conserve diametrical space.
In the prior art there have been many tubular connectors which could be remotely operated. A typical example of such connectors is the collet type of connectors which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,217 and 3,353,595. Each of these devices are operated by a plurality of pressure responsive means or hydraulic actuators which cam a clamping means into engagement with mating portions of the end of the tubular member opposed to the tubular member carrying the pressure responsive means. Such connectors are not suitable for use in spaces of confined diameter. They also have the disadvantage that the latching elements are not protected from the corrosive and other adverse condition of the environment in which the unit is to be installed.
Another example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,864 which includes a lower lead-in funnel shape to guide the entrance of the upper end of the tubular member into the connector. The locking is automatically accomplished through the use of a plurality of resilient circumferentially spaced fingers extending from an upper tubular body and such fingers latch into and out of a latching groove on the exterior of the tubular member which is to be engaged by the connector. A similar structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,485. This structure includes the flexible latching fingers and also adds an actuated camming collar which cams the fingers into their latching position or releases them from such position. The latching fingers are exposed to the local environment.
Another structure of the prior art is hereinafter disclosed with respect to the structure disclosed in FIG. 2 of the drawings. While such structure has been found suitable for downhole applications, it does not protect its latching elements from the environment in which it is installed. In all prior art structures of tubular connectors, such structures do not protect their latching means and many also are not suitable for installation in spaces of restricted diameter.